


No Place Like Home

by rivers_bend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's first grade teacher says, "Now today, class, I want you to draw your family at home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

Dean remembers their house, the stairs, the way the hall light always made mom's hair look silver instead of gold, but he doesn't remember it in time when Mrs. Marsh says, "Now today, class, I want you to draw your family at home." He should have remembered. Maybe then she wouldn't have given him the note for Dad.

Instead, Dean has to go to three different tables before he finds a black crayon that isn't broken. When he gets back to his desk, he starts working without looking at what Paul or Christy or Jackson are doing. The shape is hard, and he makes it too long in the front and too short in the back. And it's really hard to get it black enough and still see the tires. He makes the windows light blue, but when he's done he doesn't think they look right. By then it's too late though.

Also, he made it too close to the center of the paper, so there isn't much room to draw Sammy or Daddy or himself. The car is too black for him to draw them overlapping. He squeezes Dad in at the front and he has to make his shirt green because Paul is using the blue crayon and Christy is using the red one. Dad's green shirt got ripped a few weeks ago, so he doesn't have it anymore. But Mrs. Marsh doesn't know it got ruined, so she won't know it's a lie. He uses brown for Dad's pants.

Sammy is harder because he's only a baby, and a lot of his clothes have ducks or teddy bears or something on them, and Dean isn't very good at drawing small stuff like that. He makes Sammy have brown clothes that match his hair. He steals the blue crayon from Paul when Paul puts it down, and draws a square next to Sammy for his blanket.

Dean keeps the blue and makes himself a Superman t-shirt. He doesn't actually have one, but he wants one, and Mrs. Marsh never said they had to draw what they are wearing right now. You can't really tell it's a Superman t-shirt anyway when he's done because the 'S' is too small. The blue isn't really right for his jeans, but this school only has the packs of crayons with twelve colors, so it's the best he can do. He finishes just as Mrs. Marsh says it's time for recess.

When they come back to class Mrs. Marsh has hung all their pictures on the wall. Dean sees then that everyone else drew a house. His is the only picture with a car instead. Mrs. Marsh doesn't say anything until the bell rings to go home. That's when she gives him the note. "Have your dad call me, please," she says.

Dad frowns when Dean gives him the note, but doesn't look too mad when Dean explains that he drew their car instead of their house.

"Okay, son," he says. "I'll talk to your teacher. Don't worry about it."

Dad tells Dean to watch Sammy while he goes out to use the pay phone. When he comes back he looks sad, but he puts Sam in the car seat and takes Dean to get an ice cream. Any flavor he wants.


End file.
